Grand Theft Akatsuki
by Ryuutamaru
Summary: Akatsuki adalah sebuah geng atau lebih tepatnya organisasi kriminal paling terkenal di Jepang. Melakukan tindakan kriminal tanpa alasan yang jelas.Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Please read n review!
1. Chapter 1

-Grand Theft Akatsuki-

by : Ryuutamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ( mungkin bisa berubah jadi M)

Genre : Crime

Summary : Akatsuki, sebuah geng atau mungkin lebih tepatnya organisasi kriminal paling terkenal di Jepang. Melakukan banyak tindakan kriminal hanya demi uang. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Please read 'n review!

Chapter 1 : Prolog

-----

"Apa kau serius ingin melakukan ini?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut hijau. Wajahnya dicat menjadi dua bagian, hitam dan putih. Sehingga kalau dilihat, pria ini seperti berwajah dua. Sedangkan di depannya, ada seorang pria lagi mengenakan topeng berwarna oranye.

"Kau kira aku main-main?" ucap pria bertopeng itu dengan nada serius. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan orang-orang yang akan kita rekrut untuk masuk geng kita?" kini pria bertopeng itu yang balik bertanya.

"Sudah. Orang-orang yang aku rekrut ini adalah para penjahat yang sudah berpengalaman di bidang mereka masing-masing," kata pria berwajah dua.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama adalah Hoshigaki Kisame," lanjut pria itu. "Dia adalah mantan dari anggota geng tujuh ksatria pedang. Dengan pedang besarnya Samehada."

"O… Mantan anggota geng terkenal itu ya. Hmm.. boleh juga," ucap pria bertopeng memberi komentar.

"Lalu ada Deidara, seseorang yang pandai membuat bom."

"Terroris itu ya?"

"Ya. Kemudian Hidan dan Kakuzu, mereka penjahat jalanan. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka sangat lihai dalam mencopet, mencuri, ataupun merampok."

"Teruskan…"

"Dan yang paling hebat adalah, Pain. Seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Baguslah. Aku akan berbicara dengan orang itu. Sepertinya dia bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi pimpinan geng kita ini."

"O,ya, ada yang terlewatkan. Satu orang lagi adalah Konan, kekasih dari Pain," tambah Pria berwajah dua.

"Apa?" Pria yang mengenakan topeng kaget karena tidak percaya. "Kau juga merekrut perempuan?"

"Tapi jangan salah dulu. Sudah aku bilang kalau mereka ini adalah para penjahat yang sangat ahli di bidangnya. Dan bidang dari perempuan ini adalah penipuan. Dia sangat pandai menipu orang lain. Lagipula perempuan ini juga bisa kita manfaatkan untuk memata-matai korban kita. Takkan ada yang curiga kalau seorang perempuan adalah anggota dari sebuah geng kriminal," jelas pria berwajah dua panjang lebar.

Pria bertopeng terdiam, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Baiklah. Tak masalah. Kata-katamu sepertinya betul juga," ucap pria itu.

"Selain orang-orang yang telah kau siapkan, aku juga telah menyiapkan tiga orang untuk masuk geng kita," ucap pria bertopeng. "Yang pertama Sasori dari Suna City. Seorang yang sangat hebat dalam membuat robot atau segala hal yang berbau mekanik dan teknologi. Aku rasa ini bisa membantu kita kalau-kalau kendaraan kita rusak."

"Lalu Orochimaru," lanjutnya lagi.

"Professor gila itu?" tanya pria berwajah dua.

"Yup. Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Pria berwajah dua tersentak mendengar nama orang yang disebutkan paling terakhir. "Tunggu dulu. Uchiha Itachi? Uchiha? Bukankah Klan Uchiha yang tersisa hanya…" pria itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terdiam dan terus menatap pria bertopeng yang ada di depannya. "Astaga. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi pembantaian Klan Uchiha itu…?".

Pria yang mengenakan topeng hanya mengangguk kecil. Dibalik topengnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan semua ini," ucap pria berwajah dua masih setengah tak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan kuceritakan padamu," ucap pria bertopeng.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa semua sudah selesai. Besok kau panggil orang-orang itu untuk berkumpul di markas rahasia kita."

"Tunggu dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama yang akan kau berikan untuk geng ini?" tanya Pria berwajah dua sebelum pria bertopeng beranjak pergi.

Pria yang mengenakan topeng itu melengah ke arah pria berwajah dua lalu memberikan jawabannya, "AKATSUKI".

-----

A/N : ck ck ck. Belum selesai fic yang satunya sudah bikin fic baru lagi. Maafkanlah diri hamba ini readers and reviewers. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game terkenal yaitu Grand Theft Auto. Gomen kalau prolognya gaje dan pendek

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Pertemuan

Inilah Akatsuki, sebuah geng atau lebih tepatnya organisasi kriminal yang bergerak secara rahasia di Jepang. Tak ada yang mengetahui di mana markas Akatsuki, siapa anggotanya, bahkan tak ada yang tahu bahwa organisasi ini bernama Akatsuki.

Sudah banyak tindakan-tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh organisasi ini. Seperti merampok, menculik, bahkan membunuh. Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat Akatsuki berbeda dari geng-geng kriminal yang lain adalah rahasia para anggotanya yang selalu dijaga dengan ketat.

Sebagian besar anggotanya sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, sehingga sangat aman untuk mereka merahasiakan identitas mereka. Dan yang lebih hebatnya adalah, tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan sebuah geng kriminal bernama Akatsuki ini.

Akhir-akhir ini Jepang memang banyak terjadi kasus kriminal. Dan tersangka kasus tersebut tidak berhasil ditangkap. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa tersangka tersebut adalah anggota Akatsuki.

Itulah hebatnya Akatsuki. Identitas anggotanya tidak diketahui siapapun. Organisasinya bergerak secara rahasia sehingga sangat sulit untuk ditangkap. Membuat organisasi ini menjadi organisasi kriminal paling sukses meskipun keberedaannya tidak diketahui.

-----

-Grand Theft Akatsuki-

by : Ryuutamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T ( mungkin bisa berubah jadi M)

Genre : Crime

WARNING : OOC, AU

Summary : Akatsuki, sebuah geng atau mungkin lebih tepatnya organisasi kriminal paling hebat di Jepang walaupun keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Melakukan banyak tindakan kriminal hanya demi uang. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Please read 'n review!

Chapter 1

-Pertemuan-

-----

Di sebuah ruangan yang agak gelap, Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna oranye sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Ada satu misi untukmu, Itachi," kata pria berambut oranye. "Tapi, sepertinya misi kali ini agak berat dari misi-misi yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya."

Pria berambut hitam yang bernama Itachi itu hanya mengangguk saja. "Memang apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kalau misi kali ini sulit?"

Pria berambut oranye mengambil sebungkus rokok yang ada di sakunya. Dia mengambil satu batang rokok, meletakkannya dimulut dan menyalakan rokok tersebut dengan korek apinya. Pria itu menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, kemudian mengeluarkan asap rokok tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Heh… seperti biasa Itachi, kau selalu saja menganggap remeh segala hal, terutama dalam hal misi," ucap pria itu.

"Sudahlah Pain. Memangnya misi apa yang harus aku selesaikan kali ini?" ucap Itachi.

Dua orang ini adalah anggota Akatsuki. Ralat. Yang satu adalah anggotanya, dan yang satunya adalah ketua dari Akatsuki. Sang ketua adalah pria dengan rambut oranye bernama Pain itu. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi sekarang dia menjadi ketua dari perkumpulan kriminalis-kriminalis bernama Akatsuki ini.

Sedangkan Itachi, tidak diketahui apa yang membuatnya bisa masuk ke dalam organisasi ini. Tapi, dia sangat mahir dalam menggunakan senjata entah itu senjata api maupun senjata tajam.

"Misimu kali ini adalah menculik seorang anak," ucap Pain.

"Hanya menculik. Heh… menculik bukanlah bidangku. Tapi tak apa," ucap Itachi meremehkan.

"Tapi bukan itulah masalahnya. Masalah utamanya adalah anak itu tinggal di Konoha City. " Mendengar nama Konoha City, Itachi terdiam. Nampak seperti berpikir. Konoha City memanglah tempat kelahirannya dan tempat dia tinggal selama beberapa tahun. Tetapi dia meninggalkan kota itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah. Jelaskan tentang anak itu!"

"Target adalah seorang anak berusia 13 tahun dari klan Namikaze. Namanya Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Ciri-cirinya rambutnya berwarna pirang, dengan 3 pasang goresan di pipinya," jelas Pain.

"Hanya itu?" ucap Itachi (sekali lagi) meremehkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan sebuah misi. Jangan sombong hanya karena kau tidak pernah gagal dalam misimu. Lagipula, anak ini mempunyai banyak bodyguard."

"Baiklah. Apa hanya itu informasinya?" tanya Itachi. Pain menganggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu aku akan mulai sekarang," lanjut Itachi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Pain. Itachi hanya diam tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Pain tadi. Lalu dia beranjak pergi.

Saat sedang berjalan, Itachi bertemu dengan seorang pria berbadan besar dan tinggi. Wajah pria tersebut sangat menyeramkan dan mirip hiu.

"Misi lagi?" tanya pria tersebut kepada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk kecil, "Kali ini Konoha."

Pria berbadan tinggi itu tertawa kecil, "Heh… tak kusangka kau akan kembali ke tempat kelahiranmu itu."

"Diam atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Itachi tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya itu. "Sekarang kau siap-siap Kisame!"

"Baiklah," ucap Kisame.

-----

"Sasuke, oper bolanya kesini!" kata seorang anak berambut pirang sambil berlari. Sedikit jauh di sampingnya, seorang anak berambut biru gelap dengan model 'pantat ayam' sedang membawa bola. Anak yang membawa bola itu dikelilingi oleh anak-anak lain yang berusaha merebut bola dari kakinya.

Anak yang bernama Sasuke itu terus berlari mendekati gawang. Saat sudah dekat dengan gawang, dia menendang bolanya melambung tinggi ke arah temannya yang berambut pirang. "Naruto, terima ini!"

Naruto melompat. Berusaha menyundul bola yang diberikan Sasuke. Tapi penjaga gawang yang berada di depan Naruto tak mau diam. Sang penjaga gawang melompat untuk menangkap bola yang sedang melambung di depannya.

Keadaan berubah menjadi sangat dramatis. Kepala Naruto sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan bola. Di arah yang berlawanan, tangan penjaga gawang juga hampir menyentuh bola.

Dug! Naruto berhasil menyundul bola. Tapi sayangnya bola tersebut berhasil ditepis oleh sang penjaga gawang. Sehingga bolanya melambung lagi. Dan kini melambungnya ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Sasuke mengejar bola yang melambung itu. Saat bolanya mendekat kepada Sasuke, dia menendangnya dengan kaki kanannya ke arah gawang. Dan…

"GOOL!!"

Sasuke dan teman-temannya bersorak, saat melihat si kulit bundar telah masuk melewati garis gawang.

"Kau hebat Sasuke!" puji Naruto seraya mengangkat jempolnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sementara itu, di seberang lapangan bola tempat anak-anak itu bermain sepak bola, ada dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar. Mereka adalah Itachi dan Kisame.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya sekarang Itachi? Kita belum pernah mendapat tugas menculik. Yang aku tahu tugas menculik harus dilakukan saat sedang sepi, bukannya saat sedang rame begini. Lagipula kita tidak membawa obat bius," ucap Kisame.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kita akan melakukannya sekarang, bodoh. Tapi saat anak-anak itu sudah pulang. Lalu kita ikuti target kita," ucap Itachi dengan nada kesal tapi (masih) mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Kisame memandang Naruto, yang merupakan target mereka. "Anak itu sepertinya hiperaktif sekali. Akan ada sedikit kesulitan untuk menculiknya. Ya kan Itachi?" tanya Kisame.

Itachi diam tak memberi jawaban. di saat Kisame memata-matai Naruto, Itachi malah melihat orang lain. Seorang anak yang tadi baru saja mencetak gol, Sasuke. Itachi tak melepas pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Itachi?" ucap Kisame yang heran karena arah tatapan mata Itachi tidak kepada Naruto. Kisame berusaha mencari tau siapa sebenarnya yang dilihat oleh Itachi. Lalu dia menyadari. "O… jadi dia itu adalah…"

Belum selesai Kisame berbicara, Itachi mencekik lehernya. "Diam atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Itachi. Kisame yang merasakan adanya aura pembunuh di sekitar Itachi menjadi sedikit takut. "Hei, kita disini untuk menjalankan misi, bukan saling membunuh," ucap Kisame berusaha menenangkan.

Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Kisame. Dan pada saat itu, anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sudah bubar. Lapangan sudah terlihat sepi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang kebetulan arah rumahnya sama, pulang bersama-sama. Naruto membawa bola di tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pohon besar tempat dimana Kisame dan Itachi bersembunyi.

"Kisame, ayo!" perintah Itachi. Kisame agak ragu-ragu.

"Heh? Kau yakin? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tunggu saat yang tepat untuk menagkap anak itu? Nanti kalau dia berteriak minta tolong bagaimana?"

"Kita menculik dengan cara kita sendiri. Dengan cara kasar." Kisame hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan partnernya itu. Tidak biasanya Itachi seperti ini. Lalu Itachi dan Kisame melangkah menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Menampakkan diri mereka yang semula bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Kemudian mencegat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto bingung dengan adanya dua orang pria yang menghalangi jalannya dan Sasuke. "Paman kenapa menghalangi kami?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa bahaya sedang menunggunya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Kisame mencengkram baju Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Bola yang awalnya dipegang oleh Naruto terlepas dari tangannya.

"Paman, apa yang paman lakukan?" Naruto menjadi takut dengan keadaan ini. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kisame dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tapi percuma saja. Tangan Kisame terlalu besar dan cengkramannya sangat kuat. Naruto mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya supaya bisa mencapai perut Kisame dan menendangnya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Kakinya sama sekali tidak sampai.

Tapi untungnya Sasuke bisa meloloskan Naruto dari Kisame. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menggigit tangan kanan Kisame. Kisame yang merasa kesakitan tanpa sengaja melepaskan Naruto dari tangannya.

"Aaargh!" jerit Kisame kesakitan. "Kita apakan sebaiknya anak-anak ini?" tanya Kisame kepada Itachi.

"Kita buat mereka pingsan. bukan dengan obat bius. Tapi menggunakan tangan kita," jawab Itachi. "Kau bisa mulai duluan Kisame."

"Haha… ini yang aku suka," Kisame mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap untuk melepaskan tinjunya kepada Naruto. Tapi sebelum dia melakukan hal tersebut….

BUUAGH!!

Kisame mendapat sebuah pukulan keras di bagian tengkuknya. Ternyata ada seseorang di belakangnya. Orang itu berambut coklat gelap dan di tangannya dia memegang sebuah balok yang lumayan besar.

"Jangan coba-coba ganggu dua anak itu," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam. Naruto tercengang melihat adegan tadi. "Iruka-sensei…"

"Naruto, Sasuke, lari!" seru orang yang bernama Iruka tersebut.

Naruto bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Sasuke, ayo lari!" ucapnya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Kisame yang sudah tidak berdaya karena terkena pukulan yang diterimanya itu tidak bisa menagkap apalagi mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi berada dalam keadaan yang terjepit. Bila dia mengejar dua anak itu,pasti nasibnya juga sama seperti Kisame. Karena Iruka berada dekat sekali dengannya.

"Hmm… sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain," ucap Itachi dengan tenang. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari sakunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian mau?" tanya Iruka. Sementara kedua tangannya menggegam erat balok yang digunakannya untuk memukul Kisame tadi.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar lupa dengan murid sekolah dasarmu ini Iruka-sensei," Itachi berkata sambil membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tapi bukan sebuah senyuman yang diinginkan. Seolah-olah senyuman itu adalah awal dari aksinya.

Iruka heran karena Itachi menyebut namanya dengan embel sensei. 'apa maksudnya ini? Dia bahkan menyebut dirinya sebagai muridku. Apakah aku pernah kenal dengan orang ini?', batin Iruka.

Iruka terus memperhatikan wajah Itachi. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar, "Jadi… kau..?". Iruka menggertakkan giginya. "Uchiha Itachi, aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup setelah pembantaian Uchiha. Dulu kau memang murid yang sangat jenius dan kau adalah murid kesayanganku. Tapi saat ini aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai muridku lagi. Akan kubawa kau ke kantor polisi dan kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas segala perbuatan kriminal yang telah kau lakukan." Iruka memegang baloknya dengan posisi siaga. Bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan sebuah pukulan keras ke badan atau bahkan kepala Itachi.

Itachi kembali tersenyum kepada Iruka. Mungkin karena mantan gurunya itu akhirnya ingat dengan menegakkan pisau lipatnya. Terik matahari memantulkan cahayanya di permukaan pisau itu. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa," tantang Itachi. Itachi mundur beberapa langkah, mungkin karena menyadari perbedaan jarak serang antara senjatanya dengan senjata Iruka.

Dengan beraninya, Iruka berlari menuju Itachi. Setelah mendekati Itachi, diayunkannya balok kayu yang dia pegang sekuat tenaga ke kepala Itachi. Tapi…

ZRAAAT!!

-----

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berlari. Hingga akhirnya Naruto merasa lelah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Sasuke, ayo kita istirahat dulu! Lagipula dua orang jahat tadi pasti sudah jauh. Tapi…." Naruto terdiam. Raut wajahnya melukiskan kekhawatiran. "Semoga saja Iruka-sensei selamat."

Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke. Dia terkejut. Wajah Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Sasuke masih diam. Dia terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba, air matanya menetes. Naruto semakin heran melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke, Kau…?"

"Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia orangnya," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit terisak. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sasuke itu.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti Sasuke. Kenapa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, orang yang berambut panjang itu tadi. Dia ialah…." Kalimat Sasuke menggantung. Naruto tambah penasaran. "Siapa orang itu Sasuke?"

"Kakakku!"

-----

A?N: aduh! Gomen telat update. Udah telat update, pendek lagi. O, ya… terima kasih buat yang sudah review :

Isenk isenk

Resaya Kosui Ryou

Deidei Rinnetachi

Hinaruto

Kurohana Sakurai

Ryuku S. A. J

Naravina Youchi

-----


	3. Rencana B

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah"

"Grr... Bisakah kau untuk tidak pelit dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata?"

"So?"

"Ya jelaskan secara rincinya, sialan!"

"Lokasi sudah ditentukan. Aku tau dimana tempat yang bagus untuk melancarkan semuanya."

"Radiusnya?"

"Hanya 5 meter. Tapi ledakkannya cukup dahsyat."

"Haha... Baguslah. Kita akan mulai besok."

-Grand Theft Akatsuki-

by: Ryuutamaru

Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

GTA© Rockstar Game

Rate: T

Genre: Crime

WARNING: OOC, AU

Summary: Akatsuki, sebuah geng atau mungkin tepatnya organisasi kriminal paling hebat di Jepang walaupun keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Melakukan banyak tindak kriminal tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

Please Read & Review!

Chapter 2

-Rencana B-

"Hei, haruskah kita pergi dengan motor kesana?" keluh seorang pria yang berada di jok belakang motor yang dikendarai temannya.

"Diamlah! Kita ini penjahat rahasia. Jangan sampai terlalu mencolok perhatian warga setempat," jelas temannya yang sedang mengendarai motor tersebut.

"Kita tampak terlihat bodoh seperti ini,"

Wajah kedua orang tersebut tertutupi helm. Salah satu yang di belakang membawa ransel. Mereka mengenakan jaket dan celana serba hitam.

"Yah... terserah kau saja Deidara."

"Haha... Kalau kupikir, ini adalah misi yang unik. Seorang penjahat rahasia harus kembali ke kampung halamannya," Deidara tertawa. Sedangkan teman di depannya hanya berdiam. "Hanya bercanda sasori."

"Aku jadi teringat akan misi Itachi dan Kisame tiga tahun lalu," gumam Sasori.

"Yang mana?" Deidara berusaha mengingat, "Oh... Saat mereka ke Konoha dulu. Ya, mereka gagal. Kisame kembali dengan wajahnya yang memar, dan Itachi malah membawa mayat pria tak penting yang katanya adalah mantan gurunya. Konyol."

"Kau terlalu sombong," sindir Sasori.

"Haha.. kau tenang saja. Misi kita kali ini pasti berhasil."

"Memang apa kau ingat kapan kau pernah menyelesaikan misimu sendiri?" tanya Sasori.

"Err... Semua Akatsuki melakukan misi dengan seorang partner, bodoh!" Deidara tampak kesal dengan pertanyaan Sasori yang seolah meledeknya.

"Memang, tapi semua pernah melakukannya sendiri. Kecuali kau!" Sasori tambah menjadi-jadi dalam merendahkan Deidara.

"Berhentilah meremehkanku! Kita lihat saja nanti. Ciih!" Keduanya tak lagi saling bicara. Motor yang dikendarai Sasori melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa nama merek motor ini. Apa namanya? Skull Drive? Scooby?"

"Scoopy, bodoh!"

* * *

"Cuacanya semakin panas. Grr...Mengapa kita harus mengenakan jaket setebal ini," keluh Deidara.

"Itu tandanya kita sudah dekat. Dan berhentilah mengeluh!" Sasori terus memainkan gas motor dengan tangan kanannya. Terik matahari kala itu semakin mengganas. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, panas yang ada semakin menyengat.

"Kita sudah sampai Deidara," ucap Sasori.

"Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya, sudah sekian tahun. Tapi tak ada perubahan yang berbeda. Halo Suna City!"

Suna City, tak heran jika tempat ini menjadi tempat kesayangan matahari. Kota ini dulunya adalah sebuah padang pasir. Dengan semakin banyaknya penduduk yang bermigrasi ke sini saat Perang Dunia, tempat ini pun menjadi sebuah tempat pemukiman. Dan perlahan butiran-butiran pasir menghilang, dan menjadi kota yang ramai seperti sekarang. Walau begitu, cahaya matahari tetap bersahabat di sini. Kata 'hujan' adalah kata yang begitu tabu untuk warga Suna City.

Sasori, seorang mekanikal handal yang lahir dan dibesarkan disini. Sama seperti Itachi, dia pergi dari kotanya. Bedanya, dia tak melakukan tindakkan yang mencemarkan nama baiknya sebelum pergi. Belum jelas apa alasannya meninggalkan Suna. Seperti anggota Akatsuki pada umumnya, tak pernah punya dasar dan tujuan hidup yang jelas.

Sedangkan Deidara adalah seorang perakit bom dari Iwa City. Mereka berdua di rekrut ke dalam Akatsuki dan disatukan menjadi sepasang partner. Mereka berdua sering membuat berbagai macam bom dan senjata canggih.

"Disini," Sasori menghentikan motornya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Deidara.

"Jalankan rencanaku! Kau berjaga disini, dan aku akan kesana. Menyiapkan semuanya," Sasori menunjuk sebuah gedung yang ada di depannya. Gedung yang terbilang besar dan megah.

"Jadi itu targetnya?"

Sasori mengangguk kecil, "Gedung Pemerintahan Suna City. Pusat berjalannya pemerintahan Suna. Disinilah Gaara sang kage termuda berkantor."

"Haha... ini benar-benar menarik," celoteh Deidara. Kedua pria itu melepaskan helm mereka. Terlihat warna merah kusam pada rambut Sasori dan warna kuning pisang pada rambut Deidara. Sasori turun dari joknya. Deidara hendak mengikuti, tapi terhalang oleh tangan Sasori.

"Kau diam disini?"

"Hah..? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini bagian dari rencana," jelas Sasori, "Ini misi terbesar yang pernah kita lakukan. Selama ini hanya ledakkan kecil dan tempat-tempat terpencil yang kita hancurkan. Kali ini kita beraksi di sebuah kota besar."

"Ya, lalu?" Tanya Deidara masih belum mengerti.

Sasori mendengus, "Bodoh, jangan sampai hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan langsung menyerang kita sekaligus. Separah-parahnya dalam sebuah misi, hanya satu dari sekian orang sajalah yang boleh terbunuh atau tertangkap."

"Tapi satupun dari Akatsuku belum pernah ada yang terbunuh ataupun tertangkap."

"Kita bisa saja jadi yang pertama."

"Kau terlalu khawatir!" ledek Deidara.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh!" balas Sasori.

Perdebatan yang tak diinginkan kedua Akatsuki tersebut. Memang sifat mereka yang berlawananlah yang membuat sering terjadi pertengkaran seperti itu. Baru teringat akan rencananya, Sasori menjelaskan kembali.

"Ah.. dengarlah! Kau harus tetap disini, jarak puluhan meter cukup strategis. Aku akan memasang bom-bomnya di sudut luar, agar tetap aman."

"Di sana ketat sekali pengamanannya. Kau tak akan bisa sendiri," ucap Deidara.

"Kenapa kau baru sadar? Sudah kubilang tak boleh ada satu pasangan yang tertangkap atau terbunuh dalam suatu misi," Deidara tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Jadi, tugasku disini hanya sebagai pengawas saja?"

"Tidak," Sasori menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk balok kepada Deidara. Ada tombol merah dan besar di tengahnya.

"Remote?" Deidara bingung.

"Ya, buatanmu telah kusempurnakan dengan ini. Lakukan hanya dalam keadaan yang tak diinginkan atau saat keberi kode!" instruksi Sasori.

"Apa kodenya?"

"Kode bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keadaan. Kau harus mengerti."

"Bagaimana kalau kita gagal?" Satu lagi pertanyaan bodoh dari Deidara.

"Kita pakai rencana B," ucap Sasori

"Rencana B? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada..." Deidara terdiam tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ah.. jadi?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu ini. Kau benar-benar akan melakukan perbuatan yang..."

"Diamlah! Tak perlu cerewet, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasori berusaha meyakinkan Deidara. Sekilas Deidara menatap partnernya itu, seolah ada ragu di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia teryakinkan atas kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Haha... baiklah kapten!" Deidara melakukan gerakan hormat ke arah Sasori.

"Kita mulai sekarang," Dengan kompak duo terroris itu menganggukkan kepala masing-masing, tanda kesiapan mereka. Sasori mengambil ransel yang dibawa Deidara sedari tadi. Dia berbalik arah, dan perlahan melangkah.

Deidara yang duduk di jok motor melihat sosok Sasori yang mulai menjauh, "Hehe... Semoga beruntung"

* * *

Panas tak kunjung hilang, sedikit peluh mulai membasahai kening pria berrambut merah itu. Dengan jaket tebal dan ransel berat yang dipikulnya, rasa lelahnya terus bertambah.

Akhirnya dia sampai di gerbang utama gedung pemerintahan Suna City. Sasori mulai melirik ke sekitar. Memastikan gerak-geriknya tak mencurigakan. Saat itu suasana sedang sepi, tak ada seorang pun di sekitar gedung. Maklum saja, di siang yang begitu menyengat ini, siapa yang mau keluar rumah?

Tak terlihat security atau badan pengaman lain di halaman. Sasori merasa sudah aman, "saatnya beraksi!"

Dengan langkah santai, Sasori berjalan menyusuri bagian luar gedung. Di sekeliling gedung, berdiri tembok beton setinggi 2 meter. Setelah beberapa langkah, Sasori menghentikan gerak kakinya. Kembali ia melirik sekitar, tak ada hal yang membahayakan.

Ransel yang berada di punggungnya kini ia pindahkan ke dadanya. Perlahan dibukanya ransel tersebut, dan mengambil sebuah benda perak berbentuk balak. Ukurannya hanya sebesar kotak pensil, dan terbuat dari logam.

Walau hanya terlihat seperti besi biasa, tapi didalamnya terdapat berbagai juluran kabel. Di permukaan balok tersebut, terpasang berbagai tombol dan sebuah layar kecil yang menunjukkan digit waktu.

Sebuah bom luar biasa yang dibuat oleh Deidara dan Sasori. Deidara yang menyusun dan mengkombinasikan berbagai macam bahan utama bom tersebut. Sedangkan Sasori yang 'mengemas'nya.

Sasori menekan beberapa tombol di bom itu. Lalu, dia meletakkan benda itu secara perlahan di tanah, rapat dengan tembok penghalang. Kemudian mulai mengelilingi tembok lagi.

Hanya itu yang dilakukan Sasori bersama Deidara di setiap misinya. Walaupun yang ini agak sedikit berbeda. Pein, sang ketualah yang memerintahkan semua misi tersebut, termasuk misi yang dilakukan kali ini. Tak pernah jelas apa maksud pein menyuruh hal-hal seperti. Setiap anggotanya bertanya untuk apa semua misi yang ia perintahkan, ia selalu menjawab, "Akatsuki tak mempunyai dasar dan tujuan." Kalimat itulah yang membuat anggota Akatsuki tetap miskin sampai sekarang.

Begitulah seterusnya yang Sasori lakukan. Setiap menemui sudut tembok, dia akan meletakkan bom-bom mungilnya itu. Kini sudah tiga bom yang ia pasang. Dia bersiap meletakkan bom terakhirnya sebelum pergi.

Setelah meletakkan bom terakhirnya, dia bersiap untuk berbalik badan dan pergi. Tapi..

"Jangan Bergerak..!"

Sebuah suara asing mengejutkannya. Sasori tersentak, sekumpulan pria berseragam coklat berada di depannya sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Bukan hanya di depan, tapi di belakang juga. Usahanya untuk kabur tak berhasil.

'Polisi Suna? Bagaimana bisa?' batin Sasori. Tetiba matanya terarah pada sebatang pohon di dekatnya. Sebuah benda kecil dengan titik merah menyala di tengahnya, tergantung di dahan pohon tersebut. 'Sial, kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu? Mereka juga memasangnya disini'.

Dengan pasrah, Sasori mengangkat kedua tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ada sekitar 10 polisi mengepungnya. Seorang polisi memborgol tangan Sasori di belakang punggung.

"Beberapa dari kalian, periksa benda aneh tersebut!" perintah seorang polisi yang menggerebek Sasori tadi. Empat dari sekian polisi tersebut berlari untuk mencari bom yang dipasang oleh Sasori.

Kini Sasori tak berdaya, dirinya dipaksa berjalan oleh polisi di samping dan di belakangnya. Seorang di belakang memegang tangannya yang diborgol dengan kuat. Sasori sudah hampir sampai di jalan utama, gerbang gedung itu. Seorang polisi yang tadi diperintahkan untuk memeriksa bom menghampiri komandannya dan melapor.

"Bom itu masih aktif. Dan 45 menit lagi akan meledak," lapornya.

Raut panik mulai tergambar di wajah sang komandan, hanya saja ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Cepat hubungi Tim Spesialisasi!" perintahnya.

"Baik pak!" polisi itu bergegas lari.

"Heheh... Polisi bodoh!" Sasori yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Posisi kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Berisik! Kau akan dikenakan hukuman berat atas kasus terrorisme," bentak sang komandan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, bom itu akan meledak sebelum 45 menit," senyuman licik terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, makhluk sialan!"

Akhirnya Sasori dan polisi yang menjaganya telah sampai di depan gerbang utama. Inilah saat yang telah ditunggunya. Sesosok pria berambut kuning yang telah menunggunya di seberang sana.

Deidara yang tadinya duduk dengan santai di motornya tersentak ketika melihat 'pemandangan' yang ada di depannya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang dikhawatirkannya tadi menjadi nyata," gumam Deidara. Dari kejauhan itu, dia bisa melihat Sasori yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Sedangkan polisi yang ada di sekitarnya, tak memperhatikan adanya kehadiran Deidara.

Sasori yang dikawal polisi, mulai berbicara lagi, "Sudah kukatakan, bom itu akan meledak sebelum..."

"Diamlah, brengsek!" Polisi tersebut tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Jadi kalian mau coba? Heheh..."

Hening, para polisi semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasori.

"Baiklah... DEI-CHAN, LEDAKKAAN..!"

Sasori berteriak dengan nyaring, sambil menatap ke arah Deidara. Polisi-polisi yang terkaget, mengikuti arah pandangan Sasori.

"Kejar si rambut kuning yang ada disana! Dia teman terroris ini," Komandan memberikan perintah sembari menunjuk Deidara. Dua polisi berlari menujunya.

Sementara itu, Deidara semakin panik. Keadaan menjadi lebih dilematis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kepanikkannya hilang setelah melihat dua orang berseragam mengejarnya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi."

Diambilnya remote yang diberi Sasori kepadanya tadi. Benda itu serasa dingin di genggaman tangannya. Sekali lagi dia menatap tombol merah dan bulat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori!" perlahan dia menangkat telapak tangan kanannya, dengan remote di telapak kiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Deidara mengayunkan tangannya ke arah tombol merah.

"KATSU..!"

BLAARR..!

Ledakkan itu terjadi. Langit kini memerah. Gedung yang megah itu kini tampak seperti susunan lego yang tercerai-berai. Api terus menjilat sisa-sisa gedung yang masih utuh. Terdengar teriakan kepanikkan di dalamnya.

Sasori beserta polisi-polisi pun terpental akibat ledakkan tersebut. Beruntung mereka hanya terkena 'hembusan'nya saja. Sasori terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, semakin tak berdaya dengan keadaannya yang terborgol. Polisi yang menangkapnya masih berusaha 'mengumpulkan nyawa' dari hempasan tadi.

Dua polisi yang mengejar Deidara ikut teralihkan perhatiannya. Deidara sendiri masih tercengang atas efek dari tekanan satu tombol yang ia lakukan. Dia sedikit lega melihat partnernya masih selamat.

Sasori terlihat bersusah-payah ingin berdiri. Akhirnya dengan sedikit menggeliat, tubuhnya bisa berada dalam posisi berlutut. Di lihatnya Deidara yang sangat khawatir. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya tak bisa berteriak senyaring sebelumnya. Tapi dia masih berusaha menyampaikan pesannya kepada Deidara. Dan Deidara mengerti dengan mudah, apa yang diucapkan Sasori.

'Lari!'

'Gila! Kau ingin aku lari?' batin Deidara. Tanpa sadar, polisi yang mengejarnya pun melihat dan mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh Sasori. Tanpa membuang waktu, polisi tersebut segera mengejar kembali Deidara yang sebenarnya hanya berdiam saja sejak tadi di jok motornya.

Tetiba, Deidara teringat akan perkataan Sasori sebelum semua peristiwa ini terjadi.

'Separah-parahnya dalam sebuah misi, hanya satu dari sekian orang sajalah yang boleh terbunuh atau tertangkap'.

'Kita bisa jadi yang pertama'

Deidara mengerti sekarang. Akatsuki harus tetap ada, oleh karena itu Sasori tak ingin 'kepunahan' anggotanya menjadi akhir dari Akatsuki. Deidara yang sejak tadi nampak seperti orang bodoh, kini mulai sadar.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera menstarter motor scoopy milik Sasori. Yang sebenarnya kuncinya sejak tadi belum dilepas.

Dia berbalik arah, dan melaju secepat mungkin.

"Semoga selamat, kawan!"

Polisi yang mengejarnya menghentikan langkah. Menyadari tak mungkin bisa menyusul hanya dengan mengandalkan sepasang kaki.

Sementara itu, Sasori mendapatkan hasil dari kerja kerasnya membangunkan diri. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri. Beberapa polisi di sekitarnya masih terkapar lemas. Efek ledakan tadi, tidak begitu langsung terasa oleh Sasori. Itu karena polisi-polisi yang menjaganya dari berbagai arah.

Masalah yang lebih besar datang. Sirine terdengar meraung-raung di ujung jalan. Sial, pikir Sasori. Mobil-mobil kecoklatan berdatangan. Mobil kepolisian Suna City.

Sasori berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan sempit ini. Walau dengan tangan yang tak bisa digunakan, dia mencoba berlari dari situ. Tentu saja larinya menjadi lebih lamban.

DOORR!

Dengan mudahnya pun seorang polisi meletuskan pistolnya. Peluru yang termuntahkan tepat mengenai kaki kanan Sasori. Tapi suatu keanehan, Sasori tak terjatuh ataupun tersungkur. Dia tetap berdiri dengan tenangnya.

Hingga beberapa polisi pun tercengang dengan apa yang dilihat mereka. Mereka mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Pistol yang mereka pegang tak berani mereka arahkan lagi ke arah Sasori.

"Komandan, coba lihat kakinya!" Seorang polisi menunjuk kaki Sasori yang terkena tembakkan. Sebuah peluru masih tertancap di sana. Tapi, bukan kulitlah yang membuat peluru itu menancap. Itu adalah, logam! Besi!

Sasori menundukkan kepala untuk melihat luka di kakinya, walau sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan sebuah luka.

"Kalian benar-benar polisi bodoh yang sangat beruntung," Sasori kembali memberikan senyuman dingin dan liciknya, "Bersyukurlah, peluru ini tidak mengenai bagian sensitifku."

Sasori berusaha meraih benang kecil yang mencuat dari kerah jaketnya. Perlahan dia gigit benang tersebut, lalu ditariknya. Jaket tersebut terlepas dengan mudahnya dari tubuh Sasori bak seorang ninja yang melepas bajunya dengan sekali tarikan tangan.

Pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan. Para polisi yang ada tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Termasuk bala bantuan yang baru sampai. Komandan yang berwajah sangar pun begitu ketakutan melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

" Kau ini, manusia atau apa?"

"Rencana B, dimulai!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Next Chapter:

-Explotion-

WAAH!

FIC INI TERAKHIR UPDATE TANGGAL 15 MARET DAN BARU SAYA UPDATE LAGI SAAT INI?

*caps lock jebol*

*tabok*

Gomen minna,

Saya hiatus atau lebih tepatnya menelantarkan fic ini.

Sasorinya OOC banget disini

Maaf sekali lagi.

Oh, ya.. kemarin saya iseng mensearch kata 'Grand Theft Akatsuki' di google. Dan ternyata ada satu fic juga yang berjudul sama. Fic tersebut berbahasa inggris dan publishnya lebih cepat sebulan dari fic saya.

Tapi dari setting dan genre yang ada berbeda dengan milik saya. Cuma mau ngasih informasi saja. Takutnya saja ada yang mencap saya plagiator. Semua murni ketidaksengajaan kemiripan judul dan ide belaka, tapi secara konsep cerita tentu beda.

Oke, hanya segitu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon tinggalkan review anda!

Bye ^^


End file.
